Descubierto
by Hanato04Kobato.IK
Summary: "Ese era el fin.En definitiva. Y todo esto por los malditos celos enfermizos de Inuyasha. Porque esto era su culpa, oh sí. Y si fuera por ella lo estamparía mil veces contra el suelo - cosa que después haría- pero por ahora estaban metidos hasta el fondo en un lio. Y no cualquier lio; el peor de todos: Inuyasha había sido descubierto." Reto del foro ¡sientate!


"_**Descubierto"**_

_**Discaimer:**_ Inuyasha y personajes no son míos –lamentablemente- son de nuestra hermosa y sensual Rumiko Takahasaki. Este es un fic de fans para fans sin fines de lucro. Si alguien quiere pagarme con un Review será suficiente c:

_**Numero de palabras: **_10,154. Sep yo escribí eso (?

Este es un reto del foro "¡Siéntate!" `Retos a pedido" propuesto por Whikitemiko5. No sé si cumplí con tus expectativas, y por la tardanza lo hice algo más largo –tal vez exageradamente xD- espero que lo disfruten n_n

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ok. Esto era… ¿Cómo describirlo?... _Extraño. _Sip esa era la palabra adecuada. Claro que agregando ridículo y hasta bochornoso.

—Ka-Kagome… ¿Kagome-Chan? —Musitó incrédula Yuka. Su boca formo una "O" perfecta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su cuerpo se quedaba de piedra.

Porque simplemente se negaba a creerlo ¿Qué demonios sucedía allí?

Las otras dos, Eri y Ayumi, no tardaron en quedar en la misma posición.

—N-No es l-lo que parece—Intentó de defenderse Kagome, tratando de esconder a Inuyasha en su espalda. Cosa inútil puesto que él era más alto que ella. Y claro ellas ya lo habían visto "todo". Y créanme cuando decía "todo" era… _todo._

Mierda.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer esto?

_** ….**_

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en el sengoku. Claro que para un estudiante promedio como Kagome, el tener que buscar los fragmentos, lidiar con demonios y luchar por no morir joven, no era precisamente _normal._

Aunque aceptémoslo: ella no era normal.

Y, precisamente hoy, se encontraban caminando pacíficamente por un pequeño valle rodeado de arboles. El cielo tenía un color azul brillante, mientras las nubes parecían de algodón formando numerables figuras en el cielo, el viento movía sus cabellos con un ligero compás, y el clima era templado, aunque algo fresco.

Parecía que hoy iba a ser un día hermoso.

Bah, patrañas.

—Pero que lindo día. —Susurró con alegría Kagome, respirando profundamente.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa e Inuyasha frunció el seño, pero se quedó callado.

—Tiene toda la razón Kagome-Sama— Opinó Miroku con una sonrisilla picara—. Hoy es un día tan hermoso, que me dan ganas de ir a la próxima aldea. —Dijo esto último con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Próxima aldea? —Preguntó con confusión el pequeño Shippô.

Claro que el monje no tardo en contestar.

— Exacto querido Shippou.

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres ir a la próxima aldea? —Habló, o más bien dicho gruñó Inuyasha. Hoy no estaba precisamente de humor. Tenía algo que hacer ese día y eso no lograba dejar de tenerlo… incomodo.

— ¿Cómo que 'para qué'? ¿Acaso no es obvio? —Musitó ofendido él monje—. ¿Qué tal si una hermosa señorita necesita **URGENTEMENTE** mi ayuda y yo no estoy allí? ¡Es mi deber, como monje, ayudar a cualquier mujer hermosa que encuentre! —Gritó eufórico. Su sonrisa y el brillo de picardía en sus ojos aumento, dándole una apariencia – aun más - pervertida.

Hubo una caída al estilo anime en general. Ni siquiera sabían por qué no se lo esperaban.

—Pero "que sacrificado" —Gruñó Sango.

— Pero mi Sanguito. Es mi deber como monje el…

— ¡Que monje ni que ocho cuartos, maldito pervertido!—Gruñó con fuerza. Callando hábilmente al monje. Se la estaba ganando.

—Oww mi querida Sanguito no estés celosa. —Murmuró él suavemente, con picardía.

Sango se sonrojó. Y antes que alguien digiera "amo el yogurt" una mano se posó sobre los atributos de la misma, haciéndola sonrojar hasta la nariz y por ende que al monje le creciera más la sonrisa.

— Tu eres a la única que quiero—Acotó, sin vergüenza alguna.

¡Plaf!

Y se la gano.

Sango salió gruñendo algo sobre "los estúpidos monjes mujeriegos que solo hacen idioteces y sus estúpidas manos malditas" o algo así, desapareciendo rápidamente entre los árboles, no sin antes haber dejado a un monje lleno de golpes y chichones sobresaliendo de su cabeza, literalmente inconsciente.

Hubo un segundo de silencio donde los presentes se preguntaron si deberían sentir lástima por el monje o simplemente ignorarlo.

Claro que no tardaron mucho por elegir la segunda opción. Ignorando y dejando a tras al inconsciente susodicho.

Bah, no tardaría mucho en despertar he ir con Sango.

_-Uno menos. Faltan dos.- _Pensó con nerviosismo Inuyasha, observando disimuladamente a Kagome.

Desde hace mucho tiempo quería decirle eso... pero…

_Demonios. ¿Estaba temblando? ¡Deja de ser cobarde! _Se regañó mentalmente.

Suspiró.

Pero, ¿Cómo iba a decírselo? El no era precisamente un experto con las palabras.

_Lo más seguro es que acabes metiendo la pata. Idiota._

Bufó.

Siempre era lo mismo. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de decírselo o llegaba uno de los chicos, o un demonio gigante aparecía o el mismo con su nerviosismo metía la pata.

¿Es que todos estaban en su contra? Estaba seguro de que en el último segundo incluso un fantasma podría aparecer solo para arruinar el momento.

Y demonios, llegar hasta el punto donde podría por fin decirle sus sentimientos no era fácil.

Es que, el era rudo y nada bueno con las palabras. Pero Kagome… ella se merecía más que unas palabras simples y toscas. Merecía más que el.

Maldición.

— ¿Inuyasha? —Preguntó de repente ella. Estado muy cerca –Realmente demasiado para el pobre hanyô- de su rostro.

El se coloreó instantáneamente, alejándose rápidamente. — ¿S-Si K-Kagome?—Musitó con un increíble nerviosismo.

Demonios, ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer?

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación.

Él la miró detalladamente. Amaba esa cara que ponía cuando se preocupaba. Sonrió como idiota, sin poder evitar pensar en que Kagome lo estaba volviendo un cursi sentimental.

— ¡Khe! estoy bien—Contestó, esta vez un poco más tranquilo. Ella también sonrió y más aliviada siguió caminando.

Bien. Primeramente tenía que deshacerse de Shippô y Kirara.

Y así, haciendo uso de su pequeño cerebro, empezó a pensar. Casi hasta le salió humito por las sienes pero no consiguió nada de nada.

¿Y si mandaba a volar a Shippô? Pensó ágilmente.

Negó con la cabeza.

Definitivamente esa no era una opción saludable, puesto que Kagome seguramente lo mandaría al piso y le pediría una explicación. Y eso no era muy bonito que digamos.

Y así siguió pensando y pensando y… ¿pensando?

¿Es que acaso no se le podía ocurrir algo inteligente?

Suspiró.

Demonios.

—Oye Kagome… ¿Qué le sucede a Inuyasha? —Musitó Shippô, algo alejado del hanyo.

—No tengo idea Shippô.

—Esta como loco. —Acotó, saliendo de los brazos de Kagome.

—E-Espera Shippô que vas a…

— ¡Despierta bestia! — Gritó, dándole una patada en la cabeza al hanyô. Despertándolo de su letargo.

—Hacer…

—Me dolió— Gruñó Inuyasha, fulminando con la mirada al zorrito. Lo tomó de la cola y lo alzó en el aire —Pequeño bastardo, ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

—Es que estas como ido. Solo te la pasas suspirando. Si quieres Kagome ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dices? —Contestó ágilmente él pequeño, tratando de escapar del peli-plateado.

El Hanyô se sonrojó furiosamente y Kagome abrió sus ojos con fuerza, incrédula.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estas…?!

—Si—Saltó el pequeño al ataque—. Yo eh visto como te le quedas viendo y a veces murmuras: "Kagome…" "Kagome" y así. — Acotó él pequeño, haciendo la supuesta voz de Inuyasha.

Cabe decir que el pobre hanyô estaba tan rojo que hacia competencia con su ahori, y que Kagome miraba incrédula a Inuyasha.

¿De-De verdad él hacia eso?

¡Pero qué lindo!

—E-Eso n-no es cierto…—Murmuró, tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

Maldito fuera Shippô y sus "inocentes" acusaciones. ¡Que dejara de hacerse el tonto, lo estaba haciendo a propósito!

— ¿A no, entonces porque estas tan rojito? — Se burló el pequeño, liquidando el orgullo de Inuyasha —. Jejeje… ¡Hasta pareces un tomate!

—Maldito mocoso— Gruñó el sonrojado hanyô —.Ya me las pagaras— Musitó, con crueldad.

Shippô tragó duro, empezando a pensar en salir de allí antes de que un 'accidente' trágico sucediera.

Pero – y para la mala suerte del peli-plateado - un foquito se le prendió al Kitsune.

Esté sonrió con maldad.

— ¡¿Así de cobarde eres, que me vas a pegar solo porque no quieres decirle tus sentimientos a Kagome?! ¡Se un hombre, bestia! — Acusó, dejando de piedra a los presentes. Uno completamente colorado y la otra confundida.

Shippô sonrió de lado y aprovechó la confusión para zafarse de la mano de Inuyasha y llegar a donde estaba Kirara. Esta maulló ligeramente.

Subió a Kirara y silenciosamente salieron de allí. Esos dos necesitaban privacidad.

—Solo espero que esa bestia no meta la pata. — Gruñó, acercándose hacia donde veía discutir a una Sango enojada y a un Miroku mallugado.

Shippô suspiró. — No comprendo a los adultos.

Y volviendo con nuestros protagonistas…

Tragó duro.

Bueno, al menos Shippô y Kirara se habían ido y ellos estaban solos… _solos._

M-I-E-R-D-A.

Maldijo a Shippô en todos los idiomas que conocía y volteó suavemente hacia Kagome, tratado de enfundarse valor.

_¡Vamos, se un hombre! ¡Ella ya te lo dijo una vez, solo hazlo!_

Volteó finalmente con determinación.

Pero. El solo ver el rostro confundido de Kagome y su ligero sonrojo hizo que acabara con todo.

Apretó con fuerza los puños. Era ahora o nunca.

—K-Kagome…—Llamó débilmente.

Ella pareció volver en sí.

— ¿Si, Inuyasha?

—Bu-Bueno yo…—Trató de empezar nerviosamente. Demonios estaba seguro de que estaba más sonrojado que en un principio.

Ella parpadeó confundida. Inuyasha llevaba el día muy extraño.

— ¿Si?

—Y-Yo... Yo q-quería de-decirte…

— ¿Si? —Insistió pacientemente. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía que Inuyasha tenía algo importante que decirle.

—Pu-pues… Y-Yo…Tu…

Kagome frunció el seño.

— ¿Uh? Inuyasha no te entiendo.

Demonios ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si para él estaba tan claro ¡¿Por qué no podía decírselo?!

Maldita fuera su existencia.

— Oye Kagome… ¿T-Tu suaves lo que eres p-para mi verdad?

Bueno al menos era un comienzo ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad?

Oh, ¿a quién engañaba? era un fiasco.

— ¿Lo que… soy para ti? — Musitó pensativa Kagome. Ahora que lo decía, no recordaba que él se lo hubiese dicho directamente. —Am. Solo sé que me prometiste protegerme. Pero…

¿Qué era para Inuyasha?

¿Una amiga, una compañera… una mujer?

Ok, estaba confundida.

— ¿No… lo sabes?

¿No lo sabía? ¿Acaso no era algo obvio?

Se dio valor mentalmente, y de un rápido movimiento agarró a Kagome por los hombros, tomándola desprevenida. Haciendo que sus ojos se miraran directamente, acción que hizo que sonrojaran ligeramente.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha titilaban con un brillo _extraño_.

_¿Qué está pasando?_ Se preguntó Kagome. _Inuyasha… ¿Qué era ella para él?_

—Tú... tú para mi… eres…—Murmuró con suavidad. Se empezaron a acercar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Sus alientos chocaban y sus labios se estaban –casi- rosando. —Eres…

Faltaba tan solo un centímetro y…

— ¡KAGOME! —Gritó Kôga alegremente, saliendo de la nada, justo en la oreja del hanyo.

¡Bum!

Sip así sonó justamente en los oídos de nuestros protagonistas, Y solo significaba una única e inigualable cosa: Momento destruido.

—¡AHHHHH…! —Gritaron los dos al unisonó. Con los tímpanos destruidos, asustados y sonrojados a más dar.

Maldito fuera Kôga.

Esperen... ¿Kôga?

¿Qué mierda hacia Kôga allí?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya más tarde – Después de que el alma volviera a sus sonrojados cuerpos, Inuyasha quisiera matar a Kôga y por ende Kagome lo hubiera sentado – Se encontraban los tres en una acalorada discusión.

— Estúpido lobo, ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?

— ¿Por qué más sarnoso? Vine por **MI** mujer. —Gruñó el lobo, recalcando el "mi" con superioridad.

Inuyasha gruñó molesto, y Kagome arqueó una ceja.

¿De cuándo acá ella era de alguien?

— ¡Que mujer ni que nada! Ella es mía— Respondió, dejando asombrados a los presentes—. ¿Oíste? **MIA**

¿Acaso estaba escuchando mal? ¿Gritar tanto siéntate estaba afectándole?

Era eso o Inuyasha había dicho la verdad.

.

.

.

Definitivamente, estaba volviéndose loca.

— ¿Pero qué estupideces dices? ¡Es mi mujer!

— ¡Cállate estúpido lobo, es mía!

— ¡Mía!

— ¡Mía!

— ¡Mía!

— Es mía, Sarnosito.

— ¡Cállate chucho, es mía!

— O-Oigan…

— ¡M-I-A!

—Yo la declare como mi mujer primero, bestia.

—C-Chicos…

— ¿Así? Pues yo la conocí primero.

— E-Esperen un mo...

— ¡Yo se lo pedí primero!

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua. Él ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos…

Estúpido lobo.

— ¿Y? —Gruñó molesto—. ¡Ella ni siquiera acepto!

¡Auch! Eso debió doler.

— ¡Al menos yo tuve los pantalones para decirle!

¡Ohhh! Aclamó el… ¿Publico?

Inuyasha –olvidándose de Kagome- empezó a gruñirle con ferocidad a un molesto Kôga.

— ¡Pero al menos ella si siente algo por mi!

Kagome abrió sus ojos de par en par. ¡¿Pero que estaba…?!

— ¿Y tú como sabes eso eh? — Farfulló Kôga, herido en su orgullo.

Oh no, que no se atreviera a…

— ¡Porque ella me lo dijo! ¡Imbécil!

Hacerlo…

Se sonrojó furiosamente. ¡¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso?!

Miró con nerviosismo a los dos chicos, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera reparaban en su presencia.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Tontos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Mentira! — Negó Kôga, molesto —. Además, si ella ya te lo dijo, ¡¿Cómo coño es que tú no se lo has dicho también?!

.

.

.

Cri…cri.

Cri…cri

Esperen ¿Eso era un grillo?

Inuyasha se quedo inmóvil en su lugar.

_Porque tú me interrumpiste cuando iba a decírselo. Idiota._

Oh, tenía tantas ganas de decírselo… eso o golpear a Kôga por metiche.

Claramente, ganó la segunda opción.

— Estúpido lobo…— Gruñó, sacando Tessaiga—. ¡Te enseñare a no meterte en mi vida!

— ¡Espera Inuyasha! ¡No…!

— ¿A sí? ¡Pues yo te enseñare que Kagome es solo mía!

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿No te cabe en la cabeza que es M-I-A?

— Esperen yo nunca dije…

— ¿Tuya? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza de cachorro? ¡Claramente es mía!

— Que ya les dije que…

— ¿Claramente? ¡Ni sueñes, Kagome no tiene tan malos gustos!

— Sí, claro. Como si supieras….

— ¿Y tu si?

¡Uhh! Abucheó el público.

— Obviamente chucho. No como tú.

— ¡Al menos yo paso tiempo con ella!

¡Ohh…! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

— ¡Pero yo si le pongo atención, no como tú que te vas con esa miko-no-muerta!

Bien. Basta.

— ¿Así? Pues…

—¡B-A-S-T-A! — Gruñó con fuerza, atrayendo –finalmente- la atención de los dos hombres, quienes la miraron confundidos.

Puso sus brazos en jarras. Estaba de verdad enfadada.

Al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta, pues la cara de horror que pusieron era una prueba de ello.

Este sería un día muy largo.

— No soy un objeto, ni un trofeo— Gruñó—. Soy una persona ¿entienden?

— ¡Claro que si Kagome!— Chilló Kôga alegremente —. Pero, veras. Tu eres mía porque…

— ¡No! — Gruñó, fulminando con la mirada a Kôga—. ¡No soy tuya! ¡Ni ahora, ni antes, ni nunca!

Kôga abrió sus ojos con impresión.

¡Crash!

Sip, así sonó el corazón de Kôga siendo destruido, apuñalado y masacrado cruelmente por Kagome. Tuvo ganas de suplicar misericordia, pero ni siquiera pudo moverse.

— ¡Ja! ¡Te lo dije! Es mía — Se burló Inuyasha, triunfante.

Claro que la celebración no duro mucho, pues sintió una mirada penetrante que hiso que un escalofrió le recorriera.

Terror. Terror puro.

— K-Kagome e-espera…— Trató de suplicar inútilmente, recibiendo una mirada fría de Kagome.

Oh, no. Estaba frito.

— ¡Siéntate!

¡Plaf!

Kagome exhalo aire, preparándose.

Bien.

¡Lets go!

— ¡Siéntate! ¡No soy tuya, ni de nadie! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Tengo sentimientos, par de tontos! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡¿Al menos se dignaron en tomar mi palabra?! ¡Siéntate! ¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle a Kôga que te declare mis sentimientos, solo por ganar una estúpida pelea?! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Los dos son unos tontos! ¡Solo se dedican a alardear, cuando son unos inútiles! ¡Estoy TAN molesta! ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! Grr…

Paró, tomando aire. Observó a los chicos, encontrando a Kôga que la miraba incrédulo, y a Inuyasha que…

¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

— ¡Ya no mas por favor! — Gimió, suplicando piedad, desde el fondo de un GRAN hoyo.

Oh allí.

— ¡S-I-E-N-T-A-T-E!

¡PLAF!

Aun gruñendo, Kagome salió rápidamente de allí, vociferando algunas maldiciones que es mejor dejar en el anonimato (Digo, `solo por si acaso') dejando a un Inuyasha inconsciente, al menos 3 metros bajo tierra, y a un Kôga confundido y herido.

¿Hermoso día?

Bah, tonterías.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Los arboles pasaron como manchas borrosas frente a sus ojos con rapidez. Suspiró aferrándose un poco más fuerte a Kirara, ya estaban por llegar.

Finalmente vio la aldea, decidiendo bajar mejor allí, quería caminar un rato, tal vez así su enojo bajaría.

Ok, no bajaría ni un poquito, pero ¿Se vale soñar no?

¿No?

— Gracias Kirara —Musitó bajando de ella, recibiendo un maullido de parte de Kirara, quien con rapidez, salió volando otra vez con dirección al norte.

Suspiró.

Caminó hacia el pozo con cansancio.

En el camino, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

— _Flash Back— _

Después de salir corriendo como loca, había caminado un buen tramo antes de darse por vencida y aceptar que estaba perdida –No sin antes maldecir algunas veces, claro- empezando a buscar el bendito camino de vuelta, o al menos un lugar donde quedarse.

Claro que ella era Kagome ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué se encontrara un palacio, donde misteriosamente la invitaran a pasar la noche, para dormir calientita y con platillos de comida alrededor, como toda princesa?

Error.

Después de caminar durante –al menos- tres horas, no había encontrado alguna aldea, o casa, o persona, o algún animal, oh no solo arboles, maleza y… ¿Más arboles...?

Ni siquiera había encontrado un rio o algún lugar para descasar, lo único que encontró fue un charco, en donde –Por tratar de pasar- calló inevitablemente, empapándose completita.

Oh y esperen todavía no les cuento ni el principio.

Después de caer en el charco – que misteriosamente había aparecido de la nada- los animales quisieron hacer su aparición del día.

Sip como te lo imaginas querido lector. Una manada de… ¿Elefantes? Oh si, como lo oyen elefantes, aparecieron de quien sabe dónde, viendo a Kagome como un juguete, pues –como si fuera pelota- los elefantes corrieron hacia ella, haciendo resonar sus pasos sobre el frondoso bosque.

Claro que cuando Kagome vio venir una manada de elefantes homicidas, no tuvo más opción que correr como loca por salvar su trasero.

Corrió y corrió hasta que no pudo más, eso o hasta que los elefantes se enfadaron, puesto que media hora después – cuando se atrevió a voltear- descubrió que ni un alma estaba atrás de ella.

Incrédula, vio a los elefantes ir hacia otro lado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Traidores._

Con un suspiro, se tiró en un arbusto que estaba por allí. Después de todo ya estaba cansada, sucia y mojada ¿Qué mas podría pasar?

Oh, que inteligente fue en preguntar.

Y, como si no fuera ya suficiente tortura, un mono gigante color negro, de esos que solo salen en las películas de terror, apareció rugiendo ferozmente. Parpadeó, mirando el lugar por primera vez. Al parecer estaba en su territorio.

Upss.

Con un grito corrió-nuevamente- por su vida, saltado con agilidad los troncos, piedras y arbustos del camino. El mono saltó entre los arboles con rapidez, empezando a alcanzarla. Se le acababan las opciones. Estaba por ver su vida delante de sus ojos cuando vio a lo lejos una pequeña cueva donde se podría esconder.

_Perfecto._

Rápidamente confundió al mono refugiándose en la cueva. Al parecer, aunque el mono gigantesco era rápido no era muy astuto que digamos.

Le vio desaparecer entre los árboles, seguramente buscando asesinarla cruelmente.

Suspiró agotada. _Pero qué suerte._

¿Suerte? ¿Ella? ¡Ja! No me hagan reír.

Bueno, ella quería creerlo. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación, hiso que aterrizara cruelmente en la realidad.

Un Yôkai, de al menos seis metros, apareció justo detrás de ella. Su cuerpo gigantesco estaba lleno de escamas color plateado, sus ojos eran completamente rojos, y sus manos y pies negros. Varias esferas redondas estaban situadas por todo su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia entre terrorífica, desagradable y misteriosa.

Cerró los ojos.

Esto solo era un invento de su gran imaginación. Oh si un invento muy, muy raro.

El "invento" rugió con fuerza detrás de ella.

Invento malo.

Con un salto, salió corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana. Siendo perseguida por el invento desconocido detrás de ella.

¿Qué tipo de día era ese? ¿El día de matar a Kagome?

Pues si es así…

¡Felicitaciones, lo están logrando!

Gruñó.

"Estúpido día. Estúpido Inuyasha. Estúpidos celos. Estúpido cabello que no me deja ver. Debería de cortármelo pronto. Estúpido Miroku ¿no ve que estoy en problemas? Entonces ¿porque sigue discutiendo con Sango enfrente de ella como si no la viera? Estu…"

¿Estúpido Miroku?

Aun consternada – y terriblemente asustada- se dio cuenta de que el que estaba siendo golpeado por la exterminadora y siendo regañado por el Kitsune, era nada más y nada menos que el hôshi pervertido.

— ¡Miroku! — Chilló con una mezcla de alegría/agonía. Siendo vista por los chicos, que rápidamente analizando la situación, mataron al "invento". Ella se quedo observado un momento el cadáver del destrozado Yôkai.

Definitivamente, lo extrañaría.

Digo ¿Cómo no extrañar al Yôkai que casi te aniquila?

Imposible.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Estás bien? — Chilló Sango con preocupación. Kagome reaccionó asintiendo, y con un suspiro agonizante, se deslizo hasta el suelo.

Agotada, sería algo pequeño para definir su estado.

— ¡Kagome! — Lloriqueó Shippô, asustado.

Con rapidez todos fueron hacia ella, dándose cuenta con alivio que – a pesar del estado de la pobre sacerdotisa- no estaba herida.

— ¿Qué te paso Kagome? — Preguntó el pequeño, dándose cuenta de algo—. ¿E Inuyasha?

_¿Qué me paso? Nada solo me tope con animales homicidas que querían mi cabeza. ¿Inuyasha? Quién sabe, tal vez hundido en un hoyo gigante._

Suspiró, empezando a contar su –agonizante-historia.

— _Fin del Flash Back—_

Claro que Sango había comprendido todo y –Después que juraran venganza contra Inuyasha y el monje— le había prestado a Kirara para poder ir unos días a su época.

Si su linda y hermosa época. Donde no había a quien "sentar", ni lobos arruina momentos, ni Yôkais furiosos queriendo comer carne humana, o perla shikon para meterla en un lio.

Su lindo y hermoso hogar.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Más tarde, una más tranquila y limpia Kagome, comía animadamente con su familia.

Después de dos baños relajantes, dormir y descansar un poco, el enojo había bajado considerablemente, y el día ni siquiera había terminado. Estaba tan feliz que incluso estaba pensando en perdonar a Inuyasha.

No lectores, no están viendo mal. Kagome –repito- esta tan feliz que ENCERIO estaba pensando en perdonarlo y pedirle una disculpa.

Claro que esto tiene una explicación lógica, que se resume en tres palabras: Yuka, Eri y Ayumi.

Sip, desde temprano las chicas habían llamado para ver su estado, claro que ella estando allí se dijo ¿Por qué no? Y las invito a su casa. Y ahora se encontraba totalmente feliz recogiendo su habitación.

Tatareó una canción con suavidad mientras quitaba el polvo del escritorio.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable al haber sentado a Inuyasha así. Después de todo el había – en su estupidez- dicho que ella le pertenecía. Lo que se traducía que, de una forma un poco retorcida, la quería ¿no?

Sonrió, mirando el cielo que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado en el día, seguía siendo hermoso.

— Inuyasha…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Mientras tanto en el sengoku…

Con un gruñido, logro salir – Por fin- del gran hoyo en el que estuvo metido.

— Maldita seas Kagome— Gruñó con fuerza—. ¿A dónde demonios te fuiste?

Observó a los lados rápidamente, detectando su olor lejos, muy lejos de allí.

Se sobó un poco la espalda. Dolía, y mucho.

Maldita Kagome, el queriendo confesarle sus sentimientos y ella que lo sienta. Bueno ella no había tenido toda la culpa, más bien era de ese estúpido lobo.

Y hablando de el… ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Oh, ahora que recordaba, lo había escuchado marcharse. ¡Khe! Estúpido lobo cobarde, no se había quedado para pelear.

Oyó un movimiento a su izquierda, más exactamente de un arbusto, volteó rápidamente tomando a Tessaiga. Claro que al detectar a su "atacante" la guardo con la misma rapidez.

— ¡Miroku! ¡Sal de una maldita vez!

El monje salió con naturalidad del arbusto, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

— ¡Oh Inuyasha! ¿Así que aquí estabas? — Saludó alegremente. Inuyasha bufó, observando los notorios chichones en su cabeza.

— ¡Khe! ¿Qué acaso Sango apenas termino de darte tu merecido? ¡Maldito monje!

El monje le miró, ofendido. Esto no era apto para un monje de `prestigio` como él, pero solo por esta vez tomaría venganza.

Sonrió.

— Bueno, estábamos con eso, cuando Kagome-sama apareció —Musitó con mal intención, causando el efecto esperado en el hanyô, quien movió sus orejitas —. Se me hizo curioso que tu no estuvieras allí, Inuyasha. ¿Acaso peleaste con ella?

El bufó. — ¡Khe! ¿Qué te importa?

El monje sonrió más. — Oh, pues veras, cuando vimos a Kagome un Yôkai la estaba persiguiendo y…

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Qué paso con Kagome?! — Gritó Inuyasha aterrado, tomando al monje y zarandeándolo un poco—. ¡Habla!

— ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Está bien! ¡Kagome está bien! —Gritó asustado, empezando a pensar que esta no era del todo una gran idea.

— ¡Pues explícate! — Gruñó Inuyasha, de alguna forma aliviado. Estaba bien.

— Bueno, yo no sé qué pasó pero, cuando la vimos, un yôkai la estaba persiguiendo…—Al ver que Inuyasha iba a hablar o gritar, continúo rápidamente—. ¡Pero lo destruimos a tiempo! —Inuyasha calló y Miroku suspiró —. Bueno estaba toda sucia y parecía cansada, habló con Sango, le pidió a Kirara para volver a su época y…

Claro que no alcanzo a terminar, pues antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, Inuyasha ya no estaba allí.

— ¿I-Inuyasha…?

Inuyasha gruñó, ya lejos del monje, mientras corría con rapidez.

Khe, Estúpida Kagome.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kagome suspiró alegremente, viendo su cuarto completamente limpio.

Iba a bajar a tomar una bebida cuando oyó un ruido. Volteó, aun conservando la sonrisa, encontrando a nada menos que a: Inuyasha, justo en la ventana, en pose de perrito y con el seño MUY fruncido, señal de que estaba molesto, oh si muy molesto.

Su conciencia le dijo que debía disculparse con él.

— Inuyasha, per…

— Maldita Kagome —Interrumpió—. ¿Cómo pudiste sentarme tantas veces y luego irte como si nada? ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que duele?!

Ella se mordió la lengua. Si, lo sabía, Kaede se lo había dicho.

— Inuyasha, de verdad lo sie…

— Y aparte te vas sola—Interrumpió, nuevamente—. ¡¿Sabes lo que te pudo a ver pasado?! ¡Khe! ¡Niña tonta!

— Inuyasha…

¿Estaba preocupado? Sonrió, recordando la discusión anterior.

Ahora que lo pensaba…

—Inuyasha…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace rato?... ¿Era verdad?

El hanyô se sintió palidecer, Oh no.

Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, si ella lo decía iban a explotar.

— ¿D-De que hablas?

Ella se sonrojó.

— Cuando dijiste que yo…era tuya…

¡Kaboom!

Inuyasha tan rojo como un tomate.

— ¡No, no, no, no! —Trato de negar, frenéticamente—. ¡Y-Yo no dije eso!

— ¡Como que no, yo te escuche!

El sintió que el rojo aumentaba.

— ¡Mentira, yo nunca dije eso!

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo mentirosa?!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Que si!

— ¡AHHH! ¡Está bien si lo dije! —Gritó, con desesperación. Pasaron cinco segundos en los que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se sintió palidecer.

Eso, siendo remplazado rápidamente por un rojo fuego.

— Entonces… es verdad…— Musitó, incrédula.

Bien, esto se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que ser exactamente cuidadoso con las palabas.

— ¡Pero qué estupideces dices! ¡Solo lo dije para ganar la pelea!

_Ohh… ¡si que inteligente Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha sintió como el rojo cambiaba a blanco, cuando vio como Kagome cambiaba su rostro de felicidad a uno de enojo.

No. Esperen, ella no estaba enojada…

Tragó duro.

Kagome… Estaba furica.

Oh era un verdadero idiota, y no cualquier idiota. ¡El más grande de los idiotas!

Ahora sí que había metido la pata.

Tal vez si rogaba misericordia, se hincaba y se hacia su sirviente podría sobrevivir.

Vale tal vez era un idiota, pero tenía su orgullo.

— I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A—Gruñó ella, de una forma tan cruel y fría que el peli-plateado sitio como un escalofrió le recorría con terror.

Estúpido orgullo.

— E-Espera K-Kagome no lo d-dije enserio —Trató de defenderse inútilmente. Kagome dio un paso hacia él y él se sintió temblar.

¿Kami, dios, buda? ¡Ayúdenme!

—Inuyasha… —Susurró con una suavidad indescriptible, cosa que –ciertamente- solo logro asustarlo más.

— ¿S-S-Si? —Tartamudeó.

Ella tomó aire y él se sintió palidecer a un más. Pego sus orejitas a su cráneo esperando su final.

Pero justo un segundo antes de eso, sintió el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Kagome! ¡Ya llega..!

— ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¿Cómo pudiste decirme eso? ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡¿Todo por una estúpida pelea?! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Ussh eres un tonto! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Deja de hacerme enojar! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡¿No pudiste decir algo más inteligente?! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate! ¡Siéntate!...

¡SIENTATE!

¡PlAF!

.

.

.

—…mos…—Musitaron las tres chicas a coro, haciendo que Kagome reparara en su presencia, y por ende que esta abriera sus ojos de par en par, al ver a nada menos que la figura de tres chicas incrédulas delante de ella.

Había sentado a Inuyasha… ¿Enfrente de las chicas?

Claro que esta no alcanzo a decir ni `Hola, el es Inuyasha` porque paso lo que les diré a continuación.

Inuyasha- al ser sentado al menos veinte veces- cayó entre la pared y la ventana del cuarto, haciendo un lindo hueco enorme entre ellos, el cual justo en ese segundo se destruyó completamente haciendo que callera hacia el piso de abajo. Oh y eso no es todo, al romperse la pared rompió también una tubería que hizo que el agua saliera disparada por todos lados.

En conclusión esto fue lo que paso: Inuyasha casi cayó al piso de abajo, y digo casi porque su ropa quedo atorada- por suerte- en una tubería; y como la tubería se rompió lo empapó todito, Y no solo a él, sino a Kagome, Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, quienes acababan de llegar para ver el espectáculo.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHH! —Gritaron todos al unisonó. Kagome entre asustada y avergonzada, las chicas asustadas y confundidas y el pobre de Inuyasha asustado y adolorido.

Y, por si lo pesaban, aquí no acabó el Show.

Oh no. Porque justo con el gran grito que lanzaron, el ruido y el agua, asustaron a los que estaban en la parte de abajo, o sea a la señora Higurashi, Sôta y el abuelo, asiendo que estos, por ende, pegaran un grito del puro susto.

Y, entre toda la confusión, en la mente de Inuyasha solo se vio una cosa: un yôkai los estaba atacando. Así que, aun estando colgado, tomo a Tessaiga y…

—¡Viento cortante! —Gritó, asiendo que el viento cortante atravesara –literalmente- toda la casa.

Oh, y en resultado tenemos a: Una casa partida por la mitad, sin ventana, con un hueco enorme en el piso de arriba y la tubería rota aventando agua por todos lados. En la tubería colgado, con un gran dolor de espalda y cabeza, el ahori y kosode roto, un medio desnudo Inuyasha. Y, por último, en el cuarto de arriba cuatro empapadas chicas, asustadas y confundidas.

La señora Higurashi, Sôta y el abuelo se asomaron, aun temblando, desde la cocina para ver la escena, ¡Por un pelo y no la contaban!

Oh, y como si no hubiera algo peor Kagome, ya después de superar el shock, solo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa.

Se acercó hacia el hueco por donde Inuyasha intentaba salir y…

— ¡Siéntate!

Claro que con lo que ella no contaba era con que, al sentarlo, el hueco se abriera mas llevándosela también a ella.

¡Plaf!

Y así fue como Kagome termino arriba del chico, la casa destruida, y tres chicas confundidas viéndolos desde el hueco de arriba.

Y así es como empezamos ¿lo recuerdan?

Bueno, continuando con la historia...

— ¿Q-Que esta sucediendo aquí? —Preguntó una confundida y algo asustada Eri.

La otras dos asintieron desde el piso de arriba.

Kagome, ahora tan roja como un tomate maduro, intentó seguir tapando al chico medio desnudo con su cuerpo.

No funcionó.

Lo habían visto. Todo. Como lo sentó, como hizo el viento cortante y ahora sus orejitas y garras.

Mierda.

— P-pues veras… Yo…— Bien ¿Y ahora qué? No podía decirles que sus "enfermedades" en realidad no eran más que viajes a otra época, 500 años más tarde con exactitud.

Oh, diablos.

— Kagome —Musitó Ayumi, interrumpiendo su agonía—. No nos mientas, dinos la verdad.

— Pe-pero…

—Suéltalo ya Kagome—Bufó Yuka, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Ya lo hemos visto todo: Como tu novio –Kagome se sonrojó ante la palabra- destruyó la casa con una espada extraña.

—Como tú hiciste que se golpeara contra el suelo. — Siguió Eri.

— y también vimos sus…— Todos la voltearon a ver y ella se sonrojó—. Sus orejitas— Aclaró, para el alivio de los presentes.

— Definitivamente, eso no es normal. —Silenciaron las tres, dejando a Kagome sin salida.

Oh, Kami. Trágame tierra.

¡Vengan extraterrestres, los llamo a comerse mi cerebro! ¡¿Hola?! ¿Hay algún yôkai por allí? ¡Aquí hay comida! ¡Vamos no teman! ¡Si me matan ates de que esto me marque por el resto de mi vida, juro no gritar!

¿No? ¿Nadie?

Ah, traidores.

Con un suspiro, bajo las manos, rindiéndose.

— Esta bien, les contaré todo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Nerviosa.

Si así se sentía, malditamente nerviosa.

Las tres chicas enfrente de ella seguían procesando, como si estuvieran en shock, la información.

Bueno, descubrir que tu mejor amiga, que tenía un montón de enfermedades desconocidas, no era más que una chica -aparentemente normal- que viajaba en el tiempo con un hanyô, medio humano-medio yôkai, recolectando los fragmentos -con algunos integrantes- de una perla mágica que tenía el poder de aumentar los poderes de cualquier demonio y conceder cualquier deseo, codiciada tanto por humanos como por yôkais, y luchando contra un maniático psicópata llamado Naraku, no era fácil.

Claro, para ella tampoco era fácil. Pero en esto se había convertido su vida.

Esto era ahora su vida.

—… Y eso es todo. — Terminó, por fin, de contar.

Las tres chicas asintieron, aun algo confundidas, desde sus asientos.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina- el único lugar que seguía vivo de la casa- de un lado Kagome e Inuyasha (quien aun no comprendía del todo la situación) y Eri, Yuka y Ayumi del otro.

La casa seguía destrozada, y el resto de la familia Higurashi estaban hablando con los policías, bomberos y vecinos, tratando de excusar el estado de la pobre casa.

Pasaron otros segundos de sepulcral silencio, cuando Yuka habló.

— A ver, déjame ver si entendí. ¿Tú… nunca has estado enferma?

Ella sintió que sudaba frio, pero aun así asintió.

—Sí, esa era una excusa del porque de mis faltas— Musitó, teniendo unas increíbles ganas de tirarse por la ventana (si es que hubiera, claro) —. La única vez en que de verdad estaba enferma fue cuando me dio una gripa terrible.

Ella asintió, no del todo conforme.

Ahora sí que esto era como la frase: "E vivido engañada toda mi vida"

Y valla que era verdad.

— Entonces Inuyasha, tu novio, es… ¿Un monstro? — Murmuró Ayumi, un poco preocupada.

Kagome se sonrojó por la palabra "novio" a lo que Inuyasha no entendió (Comprendan el no es de ese siglo) más bien Inuyasha no pudo evitar fruncir el seño ante la palabra "Monstruo" cuando estaba con Kagome, olvidaba que era un hanyô, pero no por eso la gente dejaba de decirle así.

Gruñó. Iba a decir algo, cuando Kagome lo interrumpió.

— No, no es un monstruo— Musitó, con una pequeña sonrisa, aun algo nerviosa—, Su sangre es una mezcla entre un Yôkai y una humana, lo que le convierte en un hanyô o un hibrido— Inuyasha se sintió golpeado ante esas palabras. ¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba de él? Entonces…—. Pero no por ello es diferente a nosotros—Continuó, dejando desconcertado al hanyô—. Las orejitas y garras, así como su increíble fuerza son solo un efecto de su raza, al ser medio yôkai. Pero no por ello deja de ser medio humano. Así que no le tenga miedo ¿Vale? — Explico, ya un poco más tranquila.

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón latía más rápido.

Kagome…

— Ohhh— Murmuraron las tres chicas, empezando a comprender.

— Lo siento, es que esto es muy desconocido para mí— Murmuró Ayumi, algo culpable—. Lo siento, Inuyasha.

El sintió que sus mejillas de calentaban.

— ¡Khe! —Gruño, viendo hacia otro lado, aun sonrojado.

Las cuatro chicas rieron ante la vergüenza del hanyo, a lo que él se sonrojó más.

— Bueno, ¿Hay algo más que quieran saber? O ¿Algo que no entiendan? —Preguntó Kagome, ya relajada.

Las tres chicas se pusieron pensativas, claro que –para la MUY mala suerte de Kagome- lo que vieron fue una perfecta oportunidad.

1) Para tomar venganza.

2) Para hacerla hablar.

Sonrieron con maldad.

— Si, hay MUCHAS cosas que queremos saber—Chillaron a coro, con estrellitas brillantes saliendo de sus ojos.

Kagome sintió que una gotita anime bajaba por su sien.

Oh, dios, no de nuevo.

¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer semejante tortura?

— B-Bueno, ¿Qué quiere saber?

Ellas se reunieron e hicieron un círculo, mientras discutían lo que querían saber de Kagome – y de su sexy novio, claro- haciendo todo un drama, que solo tenso a Kagome y confundió a Inuyasha.

¿Quién demonios era el tal "novio" o lo que fuera de Kagome? ¿Acaso tendría que matar a más enemigos en su época?

Pasó sus manos por Tessaiga.

Pues que se fueran preparando, por que el no iba a perder.

Sonrió ante la imagen de destruir al ser patético que quería a Kagome. Claro que en su imaginación, lo que vio fue a un lobo. Oh si, un lobo tirado y suplicando piedad, mientras Kagome le decía lo genial que era.

Ante eso, no pudo evitar sonreír más.

— ¡Ya lo decidimos! — Chillaron las chicas, aun sonrientes. Kagome tragó duro, e Inuyasha despertó a la realidad.

— ¡Queremos saber cómo se conocieron! — Chillaron –nuevamente- las tres chicas, esperando oír el "inicio de la historia de amor" de su amiga Kagome.

Kagome e Inuyasha parpadearon, mirándose entre sí.

La historia de "como se habían conocido" no era la más linda para recordar; después de todo Inuyasha la había intentado asesinar por la perla y todo, en ese entonces, era confuso.

Nada que ver con las _alucinaciones_ de las chicas.

Kagome suspiró.

¿Qué día era hoy? ¿Martes 13?

Fijó su mirada en el calendario que se encontraba arriba de la alacena, descubriendo atónita el hecho de que…

Abrió sus ojos como platos.

Efectivamente, era martes trece…

OMG.

— ¡Dinos! — Suplicaron las tres chicas, con estrellitas brillantes en los ojos y dando brinquitos por doquier.

Ella suspiró nuevamente, de una forma agonizante.

"Estúpido día".

—Bien ¿Recuerdan el primer día de clases en el que falte?

Ellas asintieron, empezando a tomar asiento, sin menor efusividad.

— Am... Bueno ese día— Continuó—. Sôta fue al templo donde estaba el pozo, porque Bullo estaba allí y...

— ¿El pozo por el que te transportas? — Interrumpió con interés Ayumi.

Ella asintió, nuevamente. Todos volvieron a prestarle atención, hasta Inuyasha parecía estar interesado…

"Estúpido Inuyasha"

— Bueno, cuando me paré enfrente del pozo, un yôkai cien pies me tomó por la espalda y me haló hacia él, teletransportandome a la otra era.

— ¡WAO! — Chillaron las tres chicas, sonrientes.

Kagome suspiro, por centésima vez, pensando seriamente que no hubiera sido tan malo dejarse devorar por el "invento".

Pero que arrepentida se sentía.

— ¿Y cómo conociste a tu _Novio_? — Chillaron nuevamente, haciendo que Kagome se volviera a sonrojar y que Inuyasha frunciera nuevamente el seño.

¿Qué coño era un novio?

Bufó.

Mujeres.

— B-Bueno, en ese tiempo el era… malo…—Musitó, asiendo que Inuyasha le pusiera atención.

— ¿Malo?

— Bueno no era un "monstruo" pero tampoco era muy gentil— Suspiró—. La primera vez que lo vi, el estaba colgado en el árbol del Goshinboku—Admitió, asiendo que Inuyasha la observara un momento.

— ¿Qué el Goshinboku no es el árbol de tu templo? — Inquirió Eri.

— Si, pero este está conectado con la época antigua — Respondió.

— Interesante… Y ¿Qué fue lo primero que hiciste al verlo?

Ella se sonrojó, tratando de mirar hacia otro lado.

¿Tenía que decirlo?

Oh, dios.

— Toque… sus… orejitas…— Siseó, volteando hacia otro lado.

Las chicas parpadearon, mirando alternativamente a Kagome, luego a Inuyasha, luego a Kagome y después a las lindas orejitas del hanyô.

Por su mente pasó una idea algo descabellada.

Con una seña, se fueron acercando silenciosamente hacia el peli-plateado, quien se encontraba distraído. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca dieron una señal y…

Se abalanzaron sobre él, literalmente.

— ¡¿Pero qué demo..?!

— ¡Wa! ¡Son muy suaves!

— ¡Chicas! ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Déjenlo!

— ¡Ahh, mis orejas!

— ¡Pero qué tierno!

— ¡Oww!

— ¡Duele!

— ¡Chicas alto!

— ¡No sé como no lo hice antes!

— ¡Se siente TAN bien!

— ¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme! ¡Ahh!

— ¡Ahora entiendo porque lo hiciste Kagome!

— ¡Suéltenme!

— ¡Chicas déjenlo!

— ¡Pero Kagome, es tan lindo!

— Awww

— ¡Ahhhh, déjenme!

— ¡Lindo, lindo!

— ¿Kagome no me lo puedo llevar un rato a mi casa?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Si Kagome, déjalo ir!

— ¡No te lo daré Yuka!

— ¡Pero qué suave!

— ¡¿Quisieran soltarme?!

— ¡¿Pero por qué no Kagome?!

— ¡No dejare que lo acoses sexualmente!

— Ohh pero que mala eres Kagome, yo no haría eso.

— ¡Déjenme!

— ¿Así? Pues yo te vi con la intención, Yuka.

— ¡Cállate Ayumi!

— ¡Suaves, que lindas orejitas, son tan suaves!

— ¡¿QUICIEAN SOLTARLO YA?!

Las tres chicas, soltaron –por fin- al adolorido hanyô; Rieron melodiosamente.

Kagome suspiró, otra vez, viendo el reloj.

5:30 y su torturoso día, aun no había terminado.

Mátenla.

O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Eran las 8:45 pm y ya anochecía en el pequeño templo. La policía y los bomberos se habían ido –después de comprobar que todo estaba bien y que no había sido un "intento de asesinato" de parte del hanyô- Y al parecer la familia Higurashi estaba preparándose para dormir hoy a la intemperie.

Y ya en la entrada se encontraban las tres animadas chicas acompañadas por el hanyô y la miko.

Estaban más que satisfechas.

Les habían contado muchas anécdotas y ahora sabían la verdad sobre la vida de Kagome y su sexy novio.

Oh pobre Hoyo, cuando se enterara…

— Nos vemos Kagome, cuida bien de tu novio—Rió Yuka, asiendo que las chicas sonrieran.

— Si, no lo descuides, ¡porque te lo quitan! — Comentó traviesamente Eri.

— ¡Sí! — Chilló Ayumi —. ¡Te lo quitaremos!

— ¡AYUMI! — Chillaron aterrorizadas. Hubo un momento de silencio y… estallaron en carcajadas.

— ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! — Se burló Yuka, asiendo sonrojar a Ayumi.

— ¡Cállate! — Chilló la sonrojada chica, asiéndolos reír aun mas.

Rieron un poco más hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse.

Yuka se acercó a Inuyasha y depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla a medida de despedida, como era costumbre para ella.

Claro que el hanyô no era de esa época.

Ups.

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

¡¿Pero qué carajo…?!

— Adiós Inuyasha, cuídate— Murmuró, sonriente, dándose cuenta de algo—. Solo recuerda que como novio de Kagome, debes protegerla ¿Vale?

Las chicas asintieron.

— ¡Khe! Eso ya lo sé— Respondió, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ellas sonrieron empezando a salir cuando y sin poder mas Inuyasha explotó.

— ¡Ahg, ya no pudo más! ¡¿Qué es un novio?!

.

Cri…cri..

.

Cri..cri..

.

¿Dónde demonios estaba ese grillo?

Silencio sepulcral.

Las tres chicas parpadearon, incrédulas.

— ¿No…No sabes que es un n-novio…?— Él negó, con inocencia.

Kagome gimió al sentir las miradas inquisidoras de las chicas sobre ella, reclamándole el hecho de no a verle enseñado "con palitos y manzanas" el significado de la palabra.

… ¿Alguien tiene una cuerda?

— ¿Kagome no te lo dijo? —Preguntó Eri, aun sorprendida. El peli-plateado se sonrojó ante las miradas de las amigas de Kagome.

Definitivamente todas las mujeres de allí estaban locas.

¡Khe!

— No…

Ellas prácticamente devolvieron sus pasos y entraron a la media-cocina, siguiéndoles Inuyasha.

Tenían una misión MUY impórtate que cumplir.

Kagome suspiró mirando tristemente la puerta. La cerró con lentitud, no sin antes jurar sentar al peli-plateado, oh sí.

Lo haría tragar tierra.

Con un suspiro entró a la media-cocina sentándose en un banquito, sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de todos.

Bien, aquí vamos.

— B-bueno un no-novio es… am… es... —Tartamudeó totalmente sonrojada mientras todos se le quedaban viendo.

Las chicas sonrieron.

Pero que linda escena de… Am ¿Casi novios?

Oww.

— ¡Ya dímelo! — Se quejó Inuyasha, exasperado.

— ¡No es tan fácil! — Siseó ella de vuelta.

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué no?!

— Pues... P-porque…

— ¡Agh, ya dímelo!

— ¡Ush, eres tan molesto!

— ¿Así? ¡Y tu una niña gritona!

— Oigan chicos…— Murmuró Ayumi con una gotita anime cayendo por su sien.

— ¡¿Gritona yo?! ¡Tú eres el que esta gritando!

— ¡No tu!

— Tu

— ¡Tu!

— ¡Tu!

Después de un rato con las chicas…

— ¿Me pasas las palomitas? — Musitó Eri, viendo el "espectáculo" que después demedia hora no había terminado.

— Claro— Susurró Yuka, pasándole el cubo de palomitas, desde su cómodo asiento.

— ¿Cuándo crees que acaben?

Yuka se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién sabe? Kagome puede durar horas en una discusión— Todas asintieron.

Suspiraron. Ellas solo querían saber…

No causar una "pelea a muerte" por ver quién era el peor.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos detenerles? —Repuso Ayumi, algo preocupada.

Yuka y Eri se encogieron de hombros.

— No es como si pudiéramos.

— Esperen ¿Qué es eso que dijo Inuyasha?

— ¿Quién es…

— ¡SIENTATE!

—…Kikyo…?

Asombradas, vieron a Inuyasha sumirse contra el suelo, tragando tierra en el proceso.

Kagome gruñó algo como "este día no puede ser peor" eh iba a subir a su destruida habitación cuando sonó el timbre.

Todos parpadearon en dirección a la puerta.

Media casa destruida… ¿y lo único que se salvaba era el timbre?

Que día tan… malo.

Vociferando algunas maldiciones, Kagome abrió la puerta. No estaba de humor para recibir a nadie así que- a quien fuera que estuviera allí- le pediría "amablemente" que se largara a molestar a otra persona.

— ¡Hola, Higurashi! Supe lo de tu ca…

— Lo siento Hoyo pe…

Hoyo…

¿Hoyo?

Incrédula, vio al chico parado en la puerta, tan sonriente como siempre.

Bien, ¿Recuerdan que no podía ser peor?

Pues lo era.

— ¡Hoyo! — Chilló con terror.

¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué cuando la casa estaba totalmente destruida e Inuyasha se encontraba medio muerto en el suelo?

¡¿Por qué de TODAS las personas que existían en el maldito mundo exactamente a ella?!

Alguien en el cielo la odiaba, definitivamente.

— Sí, soy yo ¡Cuánto tiempo! — Rió alegremente el chico, entrado con toda confianza a la cocina, mientras ella se quedo petrificada en la puerta.

— ¡Wao! Si que quedo destruida, lo siento Higurashi.

¿Higurashi?

La conocía desde niña y ¿le seguía diciendo así?

— O-Oye Hoyo...

Paró en seco al verlo dirigirse a la cocina donde un medio-demonio-aplastado, se encontraba.

— ¡NO, Hoyo no entres allí!

Oh, oh pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Hoyo había entrado, viendo el `hermoso" panorama de las chicas sentadas en el rincón con palomitas y refresco en mano, a un chico extraño y desconocido tirado en el suelo, aparentemente vivo, echando maldiciones al aire sobre Kagome.

¿Pero qué…?

Hubo un parpadeo literal en todos los presentes, siendo seguido por un silencio sepulcral.

Claro que la mayoría no entendía que carajo estaba pasando allí.

Kagome estaba petrificada, esperando la reacción de algún ser vivo, al igual que Hoyo que no entendía nada de nada. Las chicas ni siquiera se molestaron en hablar, solo siguieron observado el "espectáculo", eh Inuyasha…

¿Se estaba levantado? Oh dios esto se pondría bueno.

— Maldita Kagome, me las pagaras—Siseó, sobando su adolorida espalda. Dándose cuenta por primera vez de la visita del extraño sujeto…

Esperen, el ya lo había visto en algún lado.

No será…

— I-Inuyasha…

Oh, oh.

— ¿Pa-Panaberto pecopon? —Musito Incrédulo Hoyo, apuntando a Inuyasha con el dedo en señal de acusación.

Hubo una caída al estilo anime por parte de los presentes.

Con toda la información ¿Eso era lo único que se le había podido ocurrir?

Valla.

— ¿Eh?

— Oh, ya recuerdo ¡Tu eres el que estaba en la obra con Kagome! —Chilló este, sonriente, confundiendo al hanyô—. ¡Mucho gusto! yo soy Hoyo ¿y tú?

— ¿Qui-quien…yo? —Musitó Inuyasha, viendo hacia ambos lados, buscando al sujeto al que le hablaba ese loco.

— Si tú, ¿Quién eres?

¿Era a él?

Se encogió de hombros, ese chico estaba loco.

— Khe, yo soy Inuyasha —Contestó, tan orgulloso como siempre.

— Oh, ¡qué nombre tan raro! —Inuyasha frunció el seño ¿Le estaba diciendo raro? Ese tipo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo—. Y… ¿De dónde conoces a Higurashi?

— ¿Higurashi? —Musitó Inuyasha, confundido. Ese apellido le resultaba familiar…

— Am…Kagome—Intervino finalmente Ayumi, siendo golpeada por las chicas al a ver `delatado` su presencia ante Hoyo.

Inuyasha parpadeó, cierto, ese era el apellido de Kagome.

_Khe, te gusta y no sabes su apellido. Idiota. _Le reclamó su conciencia_._

_Khe, ¡cállate! No estás ayudando. _Bufó de vuelta.

—Oh, así que ustedes también están aquí ¿a qué se debe? —Preguntó Hoyo, curioso.

— E-Etto…—La chicas rieron con nerviosismo, sip estaban allí por una razón, una que no podía ser oída por Hoyo—. Pues… ¡Ah estamos aquí para ver cómo estaba Kagome! — Respondió Eri, con una idea en mente.

— Oh sí, es que ella nos llamo— Le siguió Ayumi.

— Y cuando llegamos ¡la casa se vino abajo! —Continuó Yuka.

— ¡Fue entonces cuando encontramos a Kagome con su Novio y…! —Esperen… ¿Qué había dicho…?

— ¡AYUMI! —Chillaron las chicas, observando a Hoyo con terror.

Pero… el no la había escuchado…

¿O sí?

— ¿Q-Que? —Gimió él.

.

.

.

Al parecer había dado demasiada información.

Ups.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su cuerpo se tenso completamente… Higurashi… ¿Tenia novio?

— H-Hoyo… n-no es lo que parece— Trató de convencerlo Yuka

Fue inútil. Hoyo bajo la cabeza, como si estuviera rendido.

— Así que… tienes novio Higurashi…

— ¿Eh?

No, no de nuevo. Por piedad no.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó, rendido.

— P-pues…

Vale, vale tranquilízate Kagome, esto no está pasando, en realidad esto era… am… ¡Un sueño! Oh si eso debía ser. Esto solo era parte de un sueño.

Ahora bien si era un sueño… jump ¿Qué pasaría si intentaba arrojarse desde la azotea?

Ok, mala idea, mala idea.

—Vamos Kagome, solo dilo, después de todo lo amas ¿No? — Comentó despreocupadamente Yuka, quien -con mal intención- ya estaba harta de todo aquello y pensó que después de todo no estaría mal darles un "empujoncito".

Claro que Yuka no sabía que cuando se trataba de Inuyasha y Kagome TODO podía pasar. Además, después de todo, hasta estaba incluido Hoyo y qué decir del trió de chicas.

Esto no parecía llevar a nada bueno.

— ¿Q-Que? — Chilló Kagome con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Si antes podía a verle mentido a Inuyasha – o al menos hacer que el significado de la palabra "novio" no fuera tan fuerte- la oportunidad se había quedado desvanecida en la nada.

— ¿A-Amar? — Gimió Inuyasha, ella ¿amaba a alguien? Claro que Kagome le había dicho a él –tiempo a tras - que ella lo amaba, o al menos eso le había dado a entender. Pero eso no significaba que no se hubiera hartado de él y ahora estuviera enamorada de otra persona.

No pudo evitar sentir una pulsada de dolor, pero trato de ignorarla rápidamente. El no iba a perder tan fácil.

Observó a ese chico extraño, por sus acciones era completamente obvio que el miserable quería a Kagome, bueno al menos no tenia que preocuparse por él, pues por su cara de derrota y miseria estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ella no sentía nada de nada por él.

"¡Khe! Sigue soñando, ella es mía"

— B-Bueno…si l-lo amo… pero…— Tartamudeó, observando hacia todos lados, buscando una vía de escape.

A quien fuera que pudiera escucharla, por favor, mátenla.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué sucede Kagome? Tu nos has dicho miles de veces lo que sientes por el ¿Acaso no son novios después de todo?

Fulminó todo lo que pudo a Eri con la mirada.

— Pues si…

— ¿No lo amas? ¿Es eso?

— ¡No!, no es eso… — Negó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es solo que…— Paró en seco

¿Así iba a terminar todo? ¿Le declararía sus sentimientos a Inuyasha así? ¿Frente a las chicas y frente a Hoyo? No, eso no podía pasar, al menos no así. No podía decir que Inuyasha era su novio, eso no era cierto.

Bajó la mirada.

Después de todo el no la amaba a ella ¿no? El amaba a Kikyo. No a alguien como ella.

El…

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Eh? — Respondió saliendo de su mundo. Encontrándose a Inuyasha muy cerca de ella, mirándola con cierto tinte de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Inuyasha…

Entonces, lo entendió.

No se trataba de en dónde, cuándo y por que debía de confesar sus sentimientos. No se trataba de que si el sentía lo mismo, o a quien el amara. No se trataba de ser correspondida sino simple y únicamente de él.

Con un suspiro enfrentó su mirada. Estaba bien. Después de todo ella nunca le había negado lo que sentía a él, siempre le había sido sincera y trataba de recordarle cuanto lo quería todo el tiempo. Entonces ¿Qué la detenía ahora?

Cerrando los puños con fuerza, se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía.

— ¿Kagome?

— Inuyasha escucha—Interrumpió, hablando con fuerza y sinceridad—. Sé, porque te conozco, que ahora estas confundido y creo que he sido algo cobarde al no explicártelo todo desde un principio.

"_Lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

—Kagome…

"_Sabes por qué no quieres decírselo ¿cierto?"_

—Un novio es: una persona que te quiere.

"_Cállate."_

Inuyasha abrió sus ojos levemente.

"_Tienes que aceptarlo, kagome."_

—Un novio es una persona que quiere a otra persona. Como estas dos personas se quieren mutuamente y si así lo deciden tienen una relación para ver si son compatibles…en pocas palabras los novios son dos personas que se aman. —Cuando termino dio un pequeño suspiro y no se atrevió a verlo directamente a los ojos. Aunque, conociéndolo, seguramente estaba sonrojado.

Sonrió.

"…_Lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo. No puedo callarlo solo por que sienta eso. No puedo ser tan egoísta."_

—Oh, así que… era eso—Acotó él, después de unos segundos de silencio.

"_Oh, así que lo aceptas ¿eh? Aceptas que la única razón por la cual no quieres decirlo es..."_

—Inuyasha… lo siento.

"_Porque…"_

— ¿Eh?

"_Tú tienes…"_

—Lamento que todas estas personas crean que tú… eres mi novio, cuando… cuando no es verdad—Las palabras parecieron volar en el aire. El ambiente se volvió tenso y todos se quedaron mudos ante tales palabras—Así que discúlpame ¿sí? Tu y yo sabemos muy bien lo que sientes por Kikyo—Inuyasha se quedó helado ante tales palabras—.y… lo que yo siento por ti… así que dejémoslo así ¿vale?

"_**Miedo"**_

—Kagome…

Si, tenía miedo, lo admitía. Tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera pensar, de no ser aceptada o inclusive ser rechazada, tenía miedo de que su relación se arruinara por eso. De que las cosas ya no fueran iguales…

"_Pero…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando repentinamente se vio rodeada de unos brazos protectores. Fue tanta la impresión que hasta trastabilló levemente. Todos se quedaron impactados por la repentina aparición del hanyô, hasta el mismo, realmente no sabía de dónde había sacado esa fuerza de voluntad, pero tenía que aprovecharla.

—Inuya-

—Kagome, escúchame —Interrumpió abruptamente—, Tu me conoces bien, así que no te pudo mentir. Es verdad que yo… sentí alguna vez algo por… Kikyo, pero… no es lo mismo que… siento por ti…

Las palabras se oyeron suaves y nerviosas, pero Kagome solo pudo entender que el la estaba rechazándole de una forma suave, como si no tratara de herirla… sin lograrlo, claro.

Kagome al llegar a esta conclusión lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

— Esta bien, Inuyasha… no tienes que decírmelo, eso ya lo sé. Tú no sientes lo mismo; y esta bie-

—Khe, niña tonta—La interrumpió nuevamente, solo que esta vez totalmente sonrojado—, ¿Acaso crees que no te conozco? Se lo que estas pensando y te equivocas. Yo si siento "eso" por ti.

Dicho esto, el chico -tremendamente sonrojado- se dio media vuelta y miro hacia otro lado.

Aturdida, Kagome abrió los ojos de una forma tan exagerada que hasta parececía raro que sus ojos no hubieran salieran dañados.

Y bien, ahí estaba.

Después de todo ese maldito tiempo ahí estaba la "super-duper-declaracion" que había estado esperando con ansias.

No se lo podía creer.

—Inuyasha…—Chilló, con un sonrojo en las mejillas y la ilusión en su mirar.

¡SE LO HABIA DICHO!

Oh, dios. ¡OH, DIOS!

Le había dicho que la amaba y…

Como si alguien te hubiera dado una cachetada en la cara, Kagome sintió que despertaba del encantamiento repentino.

No. El NO le había dicho que la amaba, claro había aceptado sus sentimientos pero NO de la forma indicada.

No un te amo.

Ni siquiera un te quiero.

NADA.

Simple y sencillamente le había dicho que sentía lo mismo que ella.

Bien, ¿qué tal que en ese momento ella hubiera sentido ganas de ir a matar unicornios rosas? Entonces eso significaba que ¿el sentía "eso" por ella?

Antes de poder siquiera gruñiré a Inuyasha se gruñó así misma. ¿Pero qué estupideces pensaba?

—Oye Kagome… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Bufó su queridísimo hanyô, con confusión— Khe, las mujeres son tan complicadas. Uno les dice sus sentimientos y ellas se molestan ¡¿quién las entiende?!

Bien, hasta hace un momento pudo a verlo siquiera considerado. Pero esto ya era el colmo.

"Lamentaras haber dicho eso, idiota"

—Inuyasha…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO?! ¡¿Cómo que "uno les dice sus sentimientos"?! ¡Ni siquiera dijiste algo!

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos con aquellas palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! ¡Si me costó mucho decirlo!

— ¡¿Todo para decir solo "eso"?!

— ¡¿Solo eso?! ¡¿Sabes lo mucho que me costó?!

— ¡No parece que mucho, porque no dijiste nada!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡PERO SI YO TE DIJE CLARAMENTE QUE _TE AMO_ TONTA!

.

.

.

Silencio. Petrificación. Sorpresa.

Ya no sabía decir cómo se sentía.

Inuyasha acababa de decir "te amo" enfrente de todos, de hecho parecía que el mismo no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía.

Los ojos de sus amigas y los de Hoyo-estos parecían rendidos, más bien- los observaban con curiosidad, como esperando "el siguiente acto" mientras que ella se encontraba en shock e Inuyasha parecía querer convertirse en uno con su ahori.

¿Cómo demonios habían llegado a ese punto? Sinceramente no lo quería recordar.

—K-Kagome… etto…

Al parecer no era la única persona experta en "decir las cosas equivocadas en el momento menos indicado"

¿Habrá algo más bochornoso que eso? Claro sin mencionar aquella vez que Inuyasha había encontrado un condón… o la vez de sus toallas femeninas…

Uh, mucha vergüenza como para recordar.

—Inuyasha…

Bueno, tal vez le daba vergüenza pero…

Sonrió

—Yo también te amo.

Ok, listo. Ya podía morir en paz.

No sabría describir cual fue la reacción de Inuyasha. Solo digamos que puso cara de sorprendido, luego se sonrojo y se acerco a ella con lentitud.

— Kagome…

Claro que lo tradicional es que se dieran un beso, como diciendo "felices para siempre"

Ok, no era por eso. Pero bueno, eso era lo que ellos querían.

Tan solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros cuando –y teniendo menos suerte que pavo con sobrepeso en navidad- y de la nada un pequeño ruido los sorprendió.

Claro, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta, para luego ser cerrada y el sonido de las bolsas caer.

¿Hermoso no?

Bien, con más lentitud que la de una tortuga corriendo en la luna, giraron sus cabezas.

Encontrándose con nada menos que el resto de la familia Higurashi.

Sota –quien los veía como si tuvieran dos cabezas y cuerpo de dragón- el abuelo –a quien parecía le daría un ataque cardiaco- y claro la señora Higurashi –quien no parecía absolutamente sorprendida- y estas fueron sus reacciones respectivamente:

— ¿He-Hermana, orejas de perro… pero que están...? —Gimió Sota.

— ¡Demonio suelta a mi nieta! —Chilló el abuelo, tomando a Kagome del brazo—, ¡¿pero que estaban haciendo?! ¡Vamos Kagome hay que purificarte!

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas abuelo?!

— ¡Kagome!

— ¡Hermana! ¡Espera abuelo, no creo que sea para tanto!

— ¡¿Pero de que hablas Sota? ¡La familia Higurashi debe mantener su honor! No te preocupes Kagome, conozco un remedio que te ayudara.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no necesito nada!

— ¿Alguien quiere chocolate para la cena? —Preguntó la señorita Higurashi tan tranquila y amorosamente como siempre. Causando que todos la observaran y varias gotitas al estilo anime cayeran por sus sienes.

Claro que ni por esa pequeña interrupción estos dejaron de discutir.

—Claro hija, después de que purifiquemos a Kagome.

— ¿Qué? ¡Yo no necesito nada!

— ¡Pero Kagome!

Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco.

¿Quién lo mandaba a meterse con esa familia de locos?

— Vamos, papá deja a Kagome tranquila y vamos a comer ¿sí? —Comentó la señora Higurashi con una media sonrisa. El abuelo dio un chillido de negación y Kagome se zafó de su agarre con felicidad; —Oh por cierto ustedes… ¿no quieren cenar también? —Preguntó a los demás quienes parecían todavía sumergidos en las conversaciones de hace un momento.

Eso o simplemente no querían dar a conocer su presencia.

— Etto… bueno supongo que si ya estamos aquí…

Aun medio confundidos todos empezaron a sentarse en la mesa y habitualmente comenzó una pequeña y cómoda conversación.

Claro que Inuyasha se había quedado parado observando con confusión a todos.

"Todos los de esta época están locos"

—Inuyasha.

Se sonrojó al reconocer esa voz

— ¿Eh? ¿S-si Kagome?

— ¿Vienes con nosotros?—Preguntó ella con una de esas sonrisas.

¿Cómo decirle que no a esa sonrisa?

—Khe, Claro tonta.

_Bueno tal vez todos aquí estén locos, pero no importa; Porque tu lo vales._

Realmente no se dé quien habrá sido ese pensamiento, pero todos sabemos que esos tontos se aman de verdad… aunque les guste meterse en líos, claro.

**-Fin-**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**N/A:** Bueno primero que nada… ¡HOLA! *O* ¡les e extrañado!

C: bueno para los que me han leído o me conocen sabrán que desde hace tres meses -¿O más?- que no publico.

La razón de ello era que me habían bloqueado la cuenta u_u y hasta apenas unos días –gracias a un amigo Hacker- la pude recuperar *-*

Además de algunos problemas personales n_n

Pero bueno... ¡ME TIENEN DE BUELTA! :D y si algo vuelve a suceder siempre tendré a mi amigo hacker (? Xd

Bueno pienso actualizar más rápido y posiblemente tomar más retos c: así que tal vez nos veremos a menudo. Espero que sea pronto ;)

Me e divertido mucho haciendo este reto y aunque no salió precisamente como yo esperaba espero les haya gustado n_n

Gracias por leer (: y disculpen las faltas de ortografía, si tienen alguna sugerencia decídmela. Si se puede mejorar pues hagamos el esfuerzo.

¡Hasta la próxima!

Karen.


End file.
